winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 507/Script
The Shimmering Shells Intro/Recap Narrator: To aide in their quest for Sirenix, the Winx were given Sirenix Boxes and a new power, Harmonix. Now, they must solve a series of riddles to find the gem of Self-Confidence, Empathy and Courage and gain Sirenix. Unfortunately, they don't have much time. Scene: Underwater of Cove Shimmering Shell *Aisha, Bloom and Stella are swimming underwater in their Harmonix forms.* Lemmy: My name is Lemmy. Aisha: I'm Aisha. *They begin to bond.* Stella: What's happening? Bloom: I think they are bonding. Lemmy: Oh, Aisha! Aisha: Lemmy. These are my friends, Bloom and Stella. Bloom: Hello! Stella: Hi! Lemmy: I'm very happy to meet you, Bloom and Stella. I could sense you as soon as you entered the water. Selkies can always tell when a fairy is near. Aisha: So that's how you found me. Lemmy: Yes. And bonding with you restored my powers. Aisha: How did you lose them? Lemmy: I am Keeper of the Andros gate. A monster named Tritannus was... Aisha: Tritannus! We know who he is. Lemmy: He forced the gate and used his trident to steal my powers. Stella: Another reason to despise that guy. Bloom: And another reason to stop him. Aisha: Lemmy, we're on a mission and if we succeed, we'll run Tritannus right out of this ocean. Will you help us? Lemmy: Oh yes, Aisha. Scene: Alfea's Simulator Room Flora: What is this place? Musa: Looks like it would be easy to get lost in there. Lots of twists and turns. Scene: Labyrinth of the Abysses Stella: Whoa. Bloom: What a strange place. Lemmy: It is called the Labyrinth of the Abysses. Tecna: Aisha! Remember the first part of the riddle? Aisha: With every twist and turn, deeper you go. Like in... Stella: A labyrinth! Bloom: Until the Shimmering Shells sing with the ocean's voice. The Shimmering Shells must be in there. Aisha: Lemmy, can you help us find our way? Lemmy: I will try, but it's a very strange place. Aisha: We're going in. Tecna: Good luck. Lemmy: This way. Stella: You know, it's kind of creepy here. Aisha: Well, it is supposed to be a test of Self-Confidence. Stella: Ow. Ewe. Bloom: There's oil everywhere. Aisha: Tritannus slimed the place. Lemmy: Do you hear it? The voice of the ocean. Bloom: Let's go. Lemmy: Through here. Bloom: The music is definitely coming from here. Aisha: But I don't see any Shimmering Shells. Stella: Tritannus must have trashed them too. *Lemmy's power's drain because of the pollution.* Aisha: Lemmy! Bloom: Oh! The pollution. It's closing in on us. *The Winx coughs and fall unconscious.* Scene: Bloom's Dream Bloom: *gasps* Diaspro? Diaspro: Sky doesn't love you, Bloom. Bloom: That's... that's not true. Diaspro: If he loved you, he wouldn't forget. Bloom: No, no. I... Oh... *Diaspro laughs.* Diaspro: He wouldn't forget. *Diaspro laughs again.* Scene: Stella's Dream Stella: Oh! Clone: So, you wanna be a fashion designer? Stella: Ye... Yes. Clone: Never going to happen. It takes talent and that's something you just don't have. Stella: But, but I do have talent. Clone: Never going to happen. Never going to happen. Scene: Aisha's Dream Nabu: Aisha. *Aisha gasps.* Aisha: Nabu! Oh, Nabu. I missed you so much. Nabu: Then, why did you let me die? *Aisha gasps.* Nabu: You let me die. Aisha: Oh! Nabu: You could've saved me but you let me die. Aisha: No, that's not true. You know that's not true. Wait. Nabu would never say that. You're not Nabu! This is an illusion. *The fake Nabu disappears.* Scene: Bloom's Dream *Diaspro laughs.* Aisha (Through Physic Link): Bloom, can you hear me? It's an illusion! Bloom: Sky loves me! And he will remember. *Diaspro disappears.* Scene: Stella's Dream Aisha (Through Physic Link): Believe in yourself. Stella: Oh! Hmm! Oh, be quiet you. I will make it happen! I will be a fashion designer. *The clone disappears.* Scene: Labyrinth of the Abysses *The Winx gain their consciousness.* Stella: Now that was weird. Aisha: I'll say. I think it came out of these. *She looks upon the shells* Bloom: Let's make them shimmer. *They touch the shells and make it shimmer. The Shimmering Shells: We are the Shimmering Shells, you heard our song and proved you have confidence in yourselves. You are worthy to continue the quest. Listen. Venture where the dark depths of the oceans shine. A precious gem, Self Confidence, lies in the deeps. Stella: Man, another riddle! Scene: The Winx's Dorm Tecna: Okay, I've set up some new search parameters including gem, dark depths and shine as keywords. Musa: How many hits did you get, a billion? Tecna: No, only fifty one million nine hundred sixty seven one thousand four hundred and thirty eight. *Bloom is searching it in a book.* Bloom: Nothing. Aisha: It's official. We'll never figure it out. Flora: I wish we could just ask somebody. Stella: Hey, we can. Sirenix Box. *Stella's Sirenix Box appears.* Aisha: You mean ask your guardian of Sirenix? Stella: Why not? She's in there for a reason. Guardian of Sirenix, Please help. *Stella's Guardian of Sirenix appears.* Stella's Guardian of Sirenix: So tell me, what can I do for you, Stella? Stella: Well, will you please solve this riddle for me? Stella's Guardian of Sirenix: Of course not, but I do advise you to think about it, Princess of Solaria. *Stella's Guardian of Sirenix disappears.* Stella: Oh, man! Aisha: It's something you know. Tecna: And she called you Princess of Solaria. Bloom: So, it must be something you know about Solaria. Stella: But I know zillions of things about Solaria. I know what time the sun rises, where to get the best pancakes and names of every king and queen since... Oh! Winx: What? Stella: Royalty! Of course! The Royal Deeps, where the water is deep and dark but filled with light! Winx: Yay! Bloom: Nice job, Stella. Musa: Woo hoo! Aisha: Way to go, Stella. Stella: Now, we just have to find them. Aisha: Right. Bloom, Tecna and Flora: Exactly. Musa: Totally. Scene: Solarian Ocean Gate Tritannus: The gate to the ocean of Solaria. Illiris: Stop, creature, you may not enter. Tritannus: Don't be silly. Uh! *He absorbs Illiris power with his trident.* Illiris: Ah! Tritannus: The powers of the keeper of Solaria gate. If I keep grabbing keepers' powers at this rate, I'll be able to enter the Infinite Ocean in no time! And now let's cruise in the oceans of Solaria. Scene: Solarian Ocean *Trittannus pollutes the ocean of Solaria and converts a jelly fish into a monster jelly fish.* Tritannus: Ha! Oh, oh, no. I need toxins. *He changes back into his Triton form and he communicates with Icy.* Scene: Riverbed near the Forest Tritannus: Icy. Icy: It's Tritannus! Stormy: Her master's voice. Icy: Oh, out of juice? Tritannus: I need more pollutants. Icy: Don't worry. I'm on it. Sisters, time for another visit to planet Earth. Darcy: Oh, hooray... Scene: Alfea's Central Courtyard Sky: About the other day, I really wanted to talk with Diaspro. Bloom: I understand. She's from your home planet and the two of you to have a lot of history. Sky: Yeah, exactly. But the funny thing is when we got to talking, I realized... Bloom: You remembered her? Sky: No. Bloom: You care about her? Sky: No! I realized she's really boring. *Bloom laughs.* Sky: The only thing she talks about is herself. Bloom: I know! *Bloom and Sky laughs. Bloom's cellphone rings.* Bloom: Oh, Sorry. That's my phone. It's my mom. Vanessa: Bloom, I need your help, Gardenia needs your help. Something horrible is happening in the ocean right off our coast. Bloom: Oh! *Musa, Stella, Brandon and Tecna arrive.* Bloom: Hey, guys. Vanessa: Bloom. There is pollution spreading everywhere. Bloom: OK mom, I'm coming. I've got to go home. Tecna: Don't worry Bloom, Musa and I will go with you to help. Sky: Yeah, I'll come to. Stella: The rest of us will go to Solaria. Scene: Earth's Oceans *Darcy has hypnotized the workers and they are dumping all the toxic into the ocean.* Darcy: Hurry up! *Tritannus absorbs all the toxins.* Tritannus: Uh! Icy, it's not enough, I need more pollution. Icy: Hey, you! Open up that valve thingy. *A worker opens the pipe lines.* Tritannus: Ah! Haha! Now that's more like it. *He absorbs enough pollution and turns into his monster form.* Tritannus: I'm back and now I can finally finish what I started - making my family sorry. Scene: Gardenia's Beach *Musa, Tecna, Sky and Bloom appear.* Bloom: Mom! Dad! Vanessa: Bloom! Oh, I'm so glad you're all here. *She hugs them.* Mike: We were doing a beach survey and we found this. *He points towards the floating oil. Bloom, Sky, Tecna and Musa gasps. Musa: No way! Sky: Huh! Scene: Above of Solarian Ocean *Stella, Flora, Aisha, Brandon and Roy arrive at the ocean of Solaria.* Stella: We're here! The ocean of Solaria. Flora: It's beautiful. Stella: And Odyssey Explorer got us here in no time. Love you, Ody. Brandon: Hey, what's that? *He sees a patch of light in the ocean.* Stella: That is the Royal Deeps. Aisha: That light thing seems to come from the bottom. Flora: "Where the dark depths of the ocean shine." Stella: Just what the riddle said! Are you ready? Aisha, Flora, Stella: Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix Transformation.* Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shinning Sun! *End of Harmonix Transformation.* Roy: Looking good, Winx! Yeah! Brandon: You look beautiful, Stella. Stella: Hearing that makes me feel beautiful, Brandon. Aisha: Enough, lovey-dovey, time to get down there. Roy: Good luck, Winx. *The Winx dive into the ocean.* Brandon: I hope they find what they're looking for down there. Scene: Underwater Solarian Ocean Lemmy: Ah! Aisha. Aisha: Lemmy, this is my friend, Flora. Flora: I'm so happy to meet you. Illiris: Hello, I am Illiris. Stella: What a beautiful name. I'm Stella. *They begin to bond.* Flora: They're bonding, it's so beautiful. Illiris: Oh, Stella! Thank you! Lemmy: Tritannus stole Illiris' powers too. But now she has them back, thanks to Stella. Flora: We could use her help on our quest. Aisha: Yeah, since Tritannus has managed to get through the gate and into the ocean of Solaria. Stella: Illiris, can you help us find the Royal Deeps? Illiris: Of course. Scene: Azure Valley Stella: This is a paradise. Illiris: It's called the Azure Valley. Stella: So many plants and animals. This place is beautiful. Flora: We have to protect places like this from Tritannus. Aisha: That's why we are on this quest. To get Sirenix and defeat Tritannus once and for all. Illiris: This way. Scene: Royal Deeps Stella: Yuck, there's pollution everywhere. Aisha: Tritannus has been here. Illiris: The light of the deeps, this way! Aisha: With our new Harmonix powers, I know we can handle whatever we find down there. Flora: It's a silver shield. Aisha: It reflects the light which comes from above. Stella: And that's why the Royal Deeps shine. *The monster jelly fish arrives.* Aisha: Watch out! *The jelly fish attacks them.* Stella: Is that a jellyfish? Aisha: A jellyfish Tritannus got to. *The jelly fish attacks Lemmy and Illiris.* Flora: Lemmy, Illiris! *gasp* Watch out! Ah! *The jelly fish converts Flora into a stone figure. Stella gasps.* Aisha: Oh, no! Stella: It turned her to stone! Scene: Earth's Ocean *The workers are still throwing toxins into the ocean while the girls and Sky are watching them from a distance.* Musa: Look! We've got to stop them. Bloom: Wait, something's not right. Let's try to get closer. Icy: Trying to sneak up on us? Musa: The Trix! Bloom: Winx, Transform! Musa, Tecna and Bloom: Magic Winx, Harmonix! *Harmonix Transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *End of Harmonix Transformation.* Bloom: Sky, we'll worry about the Trix, you stop the mutants. Icy: Let's see you deal with this, Ice Spiral! *She sends ice crystals.* Musa: Huh? Whoa! Reverberating Notes! Icy: Ah! What? But they're not supposed to be that strong. Musa: Yes! But we are. *Stormy attacks Tecna.* Tecna: Storm of Numbers! Stormy: Uh! Darcy: You think you're strong enough to stand up to me? You think wrong! Impenetrable Darkness! *She covers Tecna in a black bubble.* Tecna: X-Ray Vision! *She sees through the bubble and attacks Darcy.* Bloom: Fire Blade! Yah! Trix: Ah! Darcy: She's pushing us around! Stormy: Impossible! Bloom: No, that's Harmonix. Sky: If I have a sword... Mutants: Ahh! Sky: ...I must be able to use a sword! *He tries to attacks the mutants, but fails.* Bloom: *gasps* He doesn't remember how to use his sword. Mutant: Ahh! Bloom: Fire Blade! Yah! *Icy attacks Bloom from behind.* Bloom: Ah! Mutants: Ahh! Musa: *gasps* Diapason! *She sends strong music waves towards the mutants.* Tecna: Wove-Electronic Wall! *She stops the pipes from leaking.* Stormy: Hey, Bloom. Sky: Bloom! *A picture of the Pendant of Eraklyon flashes upon his mind.* Darcy: Oh, your little fairy friends leave you all alone? Icy: Well don't worry, we're here and we'll... take care of you! *The Trix attack Bloom together.* Sky: No! *He uses his sword to protect Bloom.* Bloom: Sky! Sky: Let's talk later. Because it looks like they're about to do it again. Bloom: Dragon's Embrace! Ahh! *She forms a strong reflective shield around them. The Trix attack them.* Trix: Ah! Oh! Darcy: What was that? Stormy: That is the new Bloom. Icy: I don't like her. *The Trix and mutants escape from the place. The workers become normal.* Worker: What a mess! Bloom: Don't worry, we'll help you to set things right. Scene: Royal Deeps Aisha: Oh, no! Stella: Uh! *The jellyfish is attacking them.* Stella: Uh! This thing just won't quit. Aisha: Watch out! *The jelly fish attacks them.* Stella: Uh! *gasps* *The jellyfish attacks Stella but she dodges it by putting the reflecting silver shield, in between them.* Stella: Whoa! Aisha: Stella, are you okay? Stella: Get over to Flora. Lemmy and Illiris: *gasps* Oh! Stella: Hey jellyfish monster, over here! Aisha: What are you doing? Stella: Don't worry. I've got a plan. *The jellyfish attacks Stella but she reflects the attack on him with the help of the silver shield.* Lemmy, Illiris and Aisha: Ah! *The jellyfish turned into stone.* Aisha: Wow! *Stella heals Flora with the Silver Shield.* Flora: Oh. Uh. Aisha: Way to go, Stella. Flora: Oh, thank you. Aisha: How did you know that would work? *Stella takes out a gem from the center of the shield.* Stella: Well, I didn't. But I thought that this might be the Gem of Self-Confidence, like in the riddle, so I gave it a try. Flora: Confidently. *Suddenly their Sirenix boxes appear and the Gem of Self-Confidence sticks on each of the box.* Stella: Our Sirenix boxes. *Aisha gasps.* Flora: Oh! Scene: Gardenia's Beach Mike: Looks like the water is getting clearer out there. Vanessa: Thank you. You did a good thing. *Their Sirenix boxes appear.* Tecna: Wow! They found the gem of Self-Confidence! Bloom, Musa and Tecna: Yeah! Bloom: The first gem and our first steps toward gaining Sirenix. Musa: Awesome! Tecna: Oh, yeah! Bloom: I wonder what our next challenge is going to be. Scene: Tritannus's Liar Icy: Harmonix has made the Winx stronger than ever. Tritannus: But there is a way to defeat them, and the only thing we need is Bloom's sister, Daphne. *The Trix laugh.* Ending Narrator: The Winx travel to the planet of Melody in search for Gem of Empathy. Musa's loving memories of her mother lead them closer to finding the hidden gem. But when monster Tritannus places a curse on Musa, their mission and the Winx are in serious jeopardy. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Completed pages Category:Winx Club Scripts